poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunder Streak arrives in Ponyville
This is how Thunder Streak arrives in Ponyville goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: Luna Eclipsed. Luna leads Optimus, Twilight and Spike through Ponyville Princess Luna: So, you see, I organized Nightmare Night to celebrate in the name of Nightmare Moon herself. Twilight Sparkle: So, you technically decided to celebrate in honor of Thunderwing's defeat. Optimus Prime: That we can see. Spike: Hey, look. There's Zecorra. steps out from the mist with a wig filled with fake spiders Zecora: Come, fillies and colts, so that I may begin our story telling session. leads them into the Everfree Forest where they find the statue of Thunderwing Zecora: He comes once a year, to frighten ponies and eat them whole. So, if we do not give him candy to save us, who will keep us safe from Thunderwing?! wind blows Luna guards pull a chariot through the sky towards Ponyville Twilight Sparkle: What is that? Princess Luna: That is Thunder Streak. towards Ponyville Come on. foals, Zecora, Twilight, Optimus and Spike follow her towards Ponyville chariot stops just above the town and the residents look up to see a cloaked figure standing on it, grinning evilly. The figure jumps down and lands near some residents. The figure throws off its hood, revealing the face of Thunder Streak. The residents fearfully bow before him Thunder Streak: Royal Canterlot Voice Citizens of Ponyville! We have graced your tiny village with our presence, so that you might behold the unicorn who admires the night! A creature of nightmares no longer, but instead a pony who desires your love and admiration! Together we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and glorious feast! pipes up Pinkie Pie: Did you hear that, everypony? Thunderwing says he's gonna feast on us all! and the foals run away screaming Thunder Streak: voice What? No, children, no! You no longer have reason to fear us! Screams of delight is what your fellow citizen desires, not screams of terror! Madame Mayor, thy hath arrived. Mare cowers Thunder Streak: What is the matter with you? Very well, then. Be that way. We won't even bother with the traditional royal farewell. Streak walks away Twilight Sparkle: Where's he going? Optimus Prime: I do not know. Princess Luna: Follow me. follow her towards the Everfree Forest find Thunder Streak sitting in front of the Thunderwing statue Twilight Sparkle: Thunder Streak? Optimus Prime: We need to talk. Princess Luna: We see those ponies do not warm up to you cause they still see you as Thunderwing. This is – Thunder Streak: Starswirl the Bearded and Alpha Trion. Commendable costumes! Thou even got the bells and clock right. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you! Finally! Somepony who gets my costume! Optimus Prime: Yeah. Princess Luna: Uh, we just came to welcome you to our celebration. Their actual names are – Thunder Streak: Twilight Sparkle and Optimus Prime. voice It was thou who unleashed the powers of harmony upon us and took away our dark powers. Twilight Sparkle: And that was a good thing, right? Optimus Prime: Uh-huh. Princess Luna: Indeed. Thunder Streak: voice But of course. We could not be happier. Is that not clear? Twilight Sparkle: Well, you kinda sound like you're yelling at us. Optimus Prime: To be honest, you are talking rather loud. Princess Luna: That is the Royal Canterlot Voice. Thunder Streak: Luna taught us it. It is tradition to speak, using the royal "we", and voice to use this much volume when addressing our subjects! Twilight, and Luna are blown backward get up Twilight Sparkle: You know, that might explain why your appearance was met with... mixed results. I think if you just changed your approach a bit, you might be met with a warmer reception. Optimus Prime: Yeah. Princess Luna: Like for instance... Thunder Streak: voice Change our approach? Twilight Sparkle: Lower the volume? Optimus Prime: Keep your voice normal. Princess Luna: And be less loud. Thunder Streak: voice Ohhh. We have been locked away for a thousand years. We are... not sure we can. Category:Transcripts